


Who We Are

by shobogan



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Genderqueer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-01
Updated: 2012-04-01
Packaged: 2017-11-02 20:55:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/373247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shobogan/pseuds/shobogan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zie didn't choose this, anymore than zie chose soaring, fleeting thoughts stinging at zir thinkpan, or the weight of worthlessness dragging zir down into the dark.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who We Are

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [(re)definition](http://gqff.livejournal.com/579.html), a genderqueer fanworks fest. 
> 
> **Prompt:** He wants people to understand that being bigender isn't a funny quirk or part of his whole bifurcation motif, it's just who he is.
> 
> WARNING for cissexism, internal and external.

When he realised he had two genders, he wanted to scream in frustration.

He knew how people would fucking take it. Two of everything, right? That's just how Sollux is. He can't help but choose in twos. 

But it's not a fucking choice.

When Sollux woke up today, zie wasn't a boy. It didn't matter much in zir hive. It's not like the bees gave a fuck. No - it mattered as soon as zie stepped into the world outside, where people would see zir and think boy. Or when zie would sign onto Trollian, and zir friends would think it's just another quirk to tease zir about. 

Zie didn't choose this, anymore than zie chose soaring, fleeting thoughts stinging at zir thinkpan, or the weight of worthlessness dragging zir down into the dark. 

Zie slumps into zir computer chair, and scowls at the screen when zie sees zie has a message.

GC: H3Y B1FURC4T1ON BOY  
TA: not a fuckiing boy today.  
GC: OH OK4Y TH4TS COOL  
TA: what that2 iit?  
TA: no OH LOOKING FUCKING 2OLLUX AND HIIS GIMMICK I2NT HE WACKY?  
GC: NO  
GC: TH4T WOULD B3 STUP1D  
TA: that never 2eems2 to 2top anyone.  
GC: Y34H W3LL TH3Y DONT UND3RSTAND  
TA: and you do.  
GC: Y34H  
GC: W3R3 SUPPOS3D TO CHOOS3 ON3 G3ND3R AND ST1CK TO 1T  
GC: BUT TH3Y ONLY GIV3 US TWO  
GC: SO SOM3 OF US AR3NT GOING TO F1T  
GC: OUR TH3M3S OR WHAT3V3R DONT R3ALLY M4TT3R  
GC: W3 4R3 WHO W3 4RE  
TA: ye2 that2 iit exactly.  
TA: 2o  
TA: iif ii can a2k  
TA: what2 your iidentiity  
GC: DR4GON >:]

In the warm, flickering light of zir hive, Sollux smiles.


End file.
